


Trick or Treat: Savior or Slaver

by Raixander (orphan_account)



Series: The Slave [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slavery, the game of the gods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Raixander
Summary: Will humanity prevail through the game of the gods?The continuation story of The Slave: Humiliation





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Slave: Humiliation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567850) by [Raixander (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Raixander). 



> Disclaimer : Saint Seiya belongs to Kurumada and Toei.
> 
> Warning : No beta
> 
> Soundtracks :  
> 1) Still alive, from the Game Portal OST  
> 2) Can't break me down, from Exilia

Saga had been ramming into him for a little longer than eternity. And, he, the Judge of the Underworld should have known better about eternity.

For Hell’s worth, this was not the eternal life that he had been accustomed to, the one he had repeatedly lived in. Because, this was the beginning of time where he drowned in a ultimate humiliation instead of kicking some dead saints into the depth of Cocytus.

He could still feel how Saga’s body trembled inside him when shooting his victory. The _former_ judge’s body was shaking, oscillated by the eerie mad laughs from the older twin of his strongest-nemesis-ever. Then he sensed a pair of hands intruding his confused body again, spreading him in vulnerable position: for another round of humiliation.

Gone all those hard trainings, experiences, and disciplines he used to screamed into his subordinates’ souls. This was the never-ever-before defeat. He had been punched, kicked, cut, ripped open, sliced and burnt during his previous lives. He always had zero fear for tortures when doing the service for his Lord Hades. _Never_.

But this?  

Stripped from his dignity, living in a condition of a mere human with only flesh and blood  _sans cosmo,_ under someone’s mercy? This  was what usually happened to his opponents, his victims. NOT to him! What he felt now was disconcerting. It was the first time he experienced it. And it threw him out of his balance.

 _Fear_.

The fear of being humiliated _in that way_ _over and over again_ by a psycho at best, a swindler and traitor of the gods who was somehow standing alive again, victorious in glaring cosmo.

The fear of being a complete loser, abandoned by his mighty god.

The fear of being aimless, without the god he had served for perpetuity.

 

The poke on his exposed bottom evoked the horror. The fallen spectre screamed his lungs out, incontrolable. “Stop! Stop it!” But his involuntary plea was drowned in his drools from the dislocated jaws. It looked like he had to bear the torture once again, if he were not already dead by then. Another tears of despair and shame were hanging lazily,waiting for the dreadful thrusts from the mad Gemini to push the them down his cheeks.

The blow  was yet to come. The tension and anticipation was unbearable.

 

“Enough! Stop it, Saga!”

 

The fallen judge was saved by the presence of a coming person out of nowhere.

A calm and flat voice stopped the tears from falling on one’s twisted face and halted the evil laughs from bursting on another otherwise-angelic face.

Rhadamanthys tried to see the owner of the voice, but his head was soon pushed under Saga’s feet. And his damaged jaws prevented him from moving his face. He could barely see the golden booths walking closer to his head, coming closer to Saga. Unlike Saga, the newcomer apparently was in his full gold armor.  The voice was a bit familiar to him. But he was sure that it was not of his nemesis’: Kanon’s. That was all he cared.

 

“Don’t interfere. Back off.” Saga hissed. Gemini’s trembling hands clenched back, harder on Rhadamanthys’ bottom. His cosmo was intensifying.

“I don’t try to, Saga. I just come to claim my slave.” The voice remained firm.

 

Rhadamanthys felt Saga’s hands were pulled away by another hands and thus releasing the grips from his bleeding rear.

 

“What?” Saga was still raising his cosmo as a warning. His grey hair became paler and his red eyes glowered at the other saint.

“You heard it. You’ve said that you owed me once. So he’s mine now. And no, I don’t want the others. I only want this one.”

“No! I’m not done with him.” Saga growled and gave the newcomer a hefty shove.

 

The other gold saint was brave and held his position, dust was flying a bit under his boots for being pushed back a few centimeters. His voice remained calm. “Oh, yes you are. Come with me. We are expecting your speech soon. Shion is still not yet here, apparently.”

“He’s also not here?” Saga’s stopped pushing.

Succeeded in capturing Gemini’s attention, the younger saint continued carefully. “By the way, Aioros also says that he is not fit for a leadership, especially in this particular situation, at best he could be a right-hand. And he was not referring to Shion at all.”

“A-Aioros said that?” Saga’s cosmo lowered down. He was caught off guard. “I—I…”

“That means you are in the lead now, Saga. We all agree to that.  So let me take this spectre, you don’t have time for this.”

 

Radamanthys finally were able to lift his head, wanting to observe Saga’s face as he felt the vacillation in Gemini’s voice and the braveness in the other’s. But that golden heel was faster, swinging towards his head before he could see his new owner. Then all went black.

 

* * *

 

As soon as the Judge fell unconscious, Saga completely lowered his cosmo. His crazy red eyes were soon teary, with the turquoise hints gradually spreading wider on the irises.  He sobbed heavily, leaning to the other gold saint. One by one, Saga’s long grey hair got its blue tendrils back again. He was panting hard.

 

“Come, Saga. Breathe, calm down. Let’s get some fresh air for you.”

The Gemini Saint obeyed his junior by taking some deep breaths. He felt very tired so he let the younger saint adjusting his opened clothes, closing his exposed intimate parts back into private. He was still clutching to the younger saint while following him walking outside the cell, going up into the free air.

 

 “You’ve lost yourself there, Saga.” The intonation was not judging. Just stating a mere fact. “Although we are given the unlimited authorization and power to punish them harder than in hell-...”

 “That bastard killed Kanon, Camus! And he dared to brag about it! He’s..he’s…” Saga broke into tears again. Angry tears. Frustrated tears.

 “Still, look at you. It’s not like your true self, the one who led me to survive the underworld once.” The Aquarius saint patted his senior saint consolingly. “You’ve made me worried and uncomfortable there. He clearly has a bad influence on you. I should really take him away from you, for  the sake of your well-being.”

 “I’ve searched for Kanon.” Saga winced, he was in pain. “But he’s nowhere to find. I can’t feel him, I can’t sense him. Nothing.” The turquoise eyes were glistening again. The fallen Kyoko hugged the ice saint for more support. “I want to see him again, Camus. I need to see him alive.”

 

Camus kept patting Saga’s back and hugged his senior, comforting him. “ For sure our goddess would have done her best to bring all of us back, to this victory. She wouldn’t have left Shion and Kanon behind if she could. It must has a meaning, Saga.”

 “What’s the meaning of our victory and this gift of new powerful life, if my brother stays dead? Doesn’t he deserve to live again? He is also a Gemini Saint after all!” Saga started to scream. “Did she choose Aioros over Kanon?”

 “Saga!” Camus hushed his senior.

 “I—I am afraid to be alone, Camus, I feel like walking with half a soul without Kanon. I’ve been there for 13 years, and you know what had happened to me.” Saga gripped Camus’ shoulder, whispering his secret. “ _It_ is back here with me, inside my mind. The last time I was alone with _it_ _—_ …”

 “You always have me, Saga. And now you have Aioros as well. He understands you and he needs you as much as you need Kanon. In all case, you are not alone with _it_.” Camus kissed Saga’s forehead. “We are not Kanon...I am not Kanon. But let me try to fill his place for the time being.”

Saga put his head on Camus’s chest, hugging him. “I need an evil little twin to keep me in check, not a lovely little brother. And I might be taking advantage of you. Fear me, Camus.”

“If that’s the price for keeping our strongest gold saint with an intact soul and full in-command for serving our goddess, then so be it. I am prepared to do anything, Saga. That’s the meaning of this new life for me.”

 

The Ice Saint reminded Saga about their ultimate goal in every life: their goddess Athena. To which the older Gemini absolutely agreed,actually, even with the cost of his soul over and over again. To redeem his sins in the past.

Eventually  Saga seemed to get his sense back.

 

“If you want the strongest gold saint to protect Athena, I suggest you’d better invest your effort in Shaka, Camus.” Saga released the Ice Saint.

“I agree that he’s a better choice. I would have done it if only he has leadership experience as much as you.”

 Smiling to the honest statement, Saga patted the Ice Saint on the shoulder. “Always my Camus. Thank you. Stay with me and help me, please.”

“Certainly, Saga.”

 

Watching the calmed down senior finally summoning and donning his shiny Gemini gold cloth, Camus continued to soothe Saga.

“Maybe this is the best for them. Kanon and Shion, I mean.” Camus recognized the frowning from his senior. He boldly continued. “Yes, we have the upper hand now. But our goddess is lying dormant until she’s fully recovered. Therefore we still have to defend lady Athena’s safety from the hiding Hades. We have to make sure that Hades will not rise again, at least not before our goddess is fully awaken in her human body.”  Camus paused. “Or the situation could be in reverse for us...and there-...”

Saga shook his head. “There will be no reverse, Camus. I’ll make sure of that. We will stay as masters until our goddess is fully recovered. And then our victory will be eternal.”

 “That’s why you should not lose yourself again, Saga. We cannot afford to lose another leader, another saint.”

 

Saga held the Gemini helmet. He glanced in the direction of the cell where a fallen judge was kept, and gave his first command. “They are all to be punished. Hard and without mercy. That’s why they are here with us. And I want him a double punishment for what he has done to my brother!”

“Radamanthys will be penalized as you wish, Saga.” Camus assured his leader. “But only under my control. My punishment. My rule. You have no say in it.”

Saga nodded in acceptance. “Thank you for concern and support, my dear Camus.” He put his helmet on and walked towards the Gemini Temple. “I’ll take a short bath and going to the Star Hill, then we’ll have another assembly at the Pope’s Chamber in two hour.” He paused. His tone changed colder, almost ruthless. “And for him, parade him as it is before joining the other specters in the Colosseum.”

Camus agreed to it. Although secretly he observed the walking Gemini with concern. For a fraction of time, he thought he could see red hints flashing on those beautiful turquoise eyes. _“_

 _You’ve always been protective to me, Saga. Now it’s time for me to take care of you and protect you from your evil self_ . _I don’t want to lose you_.

 

* * *

 

 

The Ice Saint stepped down the stairs into the cell in his usual graceful and airy move, his beautiful Aquarius armor made no sound compared to those from the other saints, obviously Aldebaran’s.

 Close to the cell, Camus heard the groans of pain from a once-mighty-judge-of-the-underworld. Almost unbelievable, there were sobs hidden in those groans.

Camus stared at the specter on the ground: naked, battered, bruised, bleeding and drooling, covered in sweat and semen. Camus couldn’t help to shiver slightly, remembering what they had gone through in Meikai when they followed Shion into joining the Underworld.

_Saga is right. We have to stay as masters by all means or else it’s me who’s lying there now. But our position has awaken Saga’s evil side again. I really don’t like this situation._

 

Rhadamanthys was startled to see the sudden appearance of the golden saint. He screamed in shame and agony, for being caught in tears by the saint that he recognized as another traitor, another fake specter. He growled menacingly. It is one thing for being raped by the leader of gold saints whose twin managed to kill him in a great battle. But it’s another shameful and worst situation to have a low level gold saint witnessing it. If groans could kill, he would have done it to this skinny ice saint as he heard what the Aquarius told him.

 

“Wyvern Rhadamanthys, I’m Aquarius Camus as you know. From now on, you are a dedicated slave to me and the Aquarius Temple. Call me as your master.”  

The Ice Saint took  his white cape off and threw it on the herculean, naked body to cover it.  “Get up on your feet, Wyvern!  Let’s show the others what happens if they don’t obey us the masters!”

 

The animal sounds coming from the oddly skewed jaw were not the ones which gave Camus the eerie chill; those fiery and bright amber eyes with the threatening golden sparks were.

_I really have a bad feeling about this. Dear my goddess, bless us to hold this victory until eternity._

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t mean to stupidly open another multi-chapter story before my big ones are finished. But I needed a procrastination for a coming deadline, and this was the only draft I had longer than 1500 words. So be it.  
> Thanks for reading :-)


End file.
